No lo esperaba
by Miraya Caral
Summary: Sasuke habia esperado tanto para ese momento y nadie lo iba arruinar.
1. Chapter 1

I

I

I

Si es mi primer fanfic por lo que pido solo piedad.

Agradecería mucho alguna crítica o sugerencia para mejorar.

Recuerden que el mundo de Naruto es de Masashi kishimoto

I

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El trino de algunas aves y la luz que se filtraba a través de su ventana le anuncio a Sasuke que comenzaba un nuevo día apartando su rostro de la almohada se incorporó viendo la fecha marcada en su calendario.

El día esperado había llegado.

Comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida y no solo eso Sasuke estaba dando su primer paso a una meta que se había dado desde que tenía 8 años.

Hace una semana había finalizado la academia había sido el mejor de su generación, como era de esperarse de un Uchiha.

Al fin era un ninja y como tal dejaría atrás todas esas ridículas pruebas y por no decir algunas innecesarias enseñanzas que en la academia se veía obligado a cumplir.

Se vistió y desayuno lentamente, no había necesidad de apurarse debía presentarse en la academia a las 9:00 am y apenas eran las 7:00 am.

Mientras bebía su café observo cuidadosamente la mesa en la cual él se encontraba desayunando.

"Solo "pensó, apretando y deshaciendo el sándwich con sus manos que había estado consumiendo.

Si desde hace unos años se había visto obligado a dejar de ser un niño y su vida se había visto reducida a una sola meta:

Asesinar a su hermano mayor

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

El camino hacia la academia había sido lento y ahora estando en una de las aulas se dio cuenta de que no echaría de menos sus días en ese lugar.

Sentado cuidadosamente escuchaba el alboroto que sucedía a su alrededor, compañeros suyos que discutían, charlaban y reían sobre lo que habían hecho esos últimos días.

Uno de ellos se jactaba de la gran fiesta que sus padres le habían organizado tras graduarse como ninja y otra niña no paraba de repetir el puntaje con el que se había graduado en el área de ninjutsu.

Ser un ninja para los demás era un juego, muchos de ellos no perecían entender que a partir de ahora la vida se complicaría más que nunca, pero para que molestarse si muchos de ellos habían decidido volverse ninjas solo porque los encontraban geniales.

Decidió ignorarlos apoyando su mentón en sus manos, el sí sabía lo que vendría era probable que no volviera a ver a muchos de ellos (algo que no lo entristecía) y lo pondrían en un grupo con dos de algunos de sus compañeros bajo la tutela de un ninja experimentado: un jounin.

No podía esperar para ello, durante toda su formación en la academia solo había recibido las enseñanzas de chunnins y se había visto limitado a solo aprender los patéticos jutsus que en la academia ninja brindaban pero eso por fin había terminado y el al fin tendría un maestro al cual esperaba sacarle el máximo provecho .Le daba igual con que compañeros haría equipo el solo se concentraría en …

-Disculpa Sasuke, ¿te molestaría si me siento junto a ti?

Una ya conocida voz interrumpió sus ideas: cabello rosado, frente amplia y ojos jade, pero ni siquiera pudo responderle antes de que otra molestosa voz lo interrumpiera.

\- ¡Que no vez frentesota que yo llegue antes que tú!

Sasuke no supo en que momento aparecieron más niñas discutiendo por quien se sentaría junto a el

"Molestosas"-pensó ya irritado

Esta era una de las razones por las que no echaría de menos la academia: las niñas.

Cuando era más pequeño ellas no le desagradaban, pero ahora no podía precisar desde que momento fue que estas le empezaron a parecer molestosas, no claro que si lo sabía fue desde que muchas de ellas le comenzaron a mirar más de lo normal y acercársele con dulces o comida en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención.

Y …

Sasuke levanto la cabeza al ver una cabeza rubia y ojos azules amenazadores ante él, el increíblemente fastidioso y bullicioso Naruto Uzumaki.

Lo miro con odio al igual que el otro niño también lo hacía y antes de que pudiera gritarle que se apartara de su mesa sintió una especie de consistencia babosa y saliva filtrándose por sus labios.

Sasuke se apartó rápidamente escupiendo asqueado. "Me las pagaras Naruto"

Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de darle una paliza a este pues las niñas ya lo estaban golpeando y su instructor decidió aparecer en ese instante.

IIIIIIIII

Su maestro les dio la típica charla motivacional y procedió anunciar los equipos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Sasuke el paso ofuscado y haciendo oídos sordos cada vez que alguna niña reclamaba por estar en el mismo equipo con él.

Hasta que al fin:

-Equipo 7 son Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

La verdad es que ahora si le importaba quienes serían sus compañeros.

El cabeza hueca y consumido bromista con una de sus molestosas seguidoras. sus días no serían nada más que dolores de cabeza a partir de ahora.

IIIIIIII

Tras almorzar y cruzar más que un par de palabras con sus compañeros, regreso al aula donde se suponía que debía esperar a su nuevo instructor.

No tardo en impacientarse por la tardanza de su maestro, pero no lo demostró continuo tranquilamente sentado, más su nuevo compañero de equipo no pudo y no tardo en poner una patética trampa con la que pensaba coger desprevenido a su maestro.

-Nuestro maestro es un jounin,un ninja de elite ¿de verdad crees que caerá? Con esa patética trampa-le dijo a Naruto.

Mas este lo ignoro y corrió a su lugar

-Ahí viene –exclamo emocionado

Sasuke no admitiría que miro atentamente como una mano empujo la puerta dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo instructor. El no esperaba que cayera en la tonta trampa de Naruto y definitivamente …

El no esperaba una maestra.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que me olvide de poner advertencias, si bien aparentemente la historia es igual al de la serie será a partir de cierto capitulo que mi fanfic será algo AU.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Su nuca se calentaba bajo los rayos solares y aun se encontraba molesto por las horas que desperdicio esperando a su instructor, mas Sasuke no demostraría el ligero interés que le había despertado la mujer que se encontraba ante él y sus demás compañeros.

El rostro de su instructora estaba oculto bajo un mascara que apenas dejaba a la vista un ojo de color oscuro y los cabellos grises, además de hablar con una voz demasiada suave y por su actitud Sasuke creyó que ella se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

-uhm, pues mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y lo que me gusta …no quiero decírselos y lo que me disgusta pues ….

Apenas si les había dicho su nombre.

Todas las presentaciones que siguieron tras la burda presentación de su instructora quedaron totalmente olvidadas cuando esta menciono acerca de una siguiente prueba y los bajos índices de aprobación.

Se mantuvo callado, el simple hecho de que no aprobase esa nueva prueba ponía en juego su futuro como ninja, sus metas y que el simple hecho de volver a la academia lo volvería un fracasado.

Y el silencio de sus compañeros le hizo saber que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

Se marchó saltando de techo en techo directo a su apartamento, Kakashi les había recomendado no desayunar lo que cumpliría, pero eso no quería decir que no podría atiborrarse de comida en su cena.

Después de terminar, reviso que su mochila tuviese todas las herramientas necesarias para su ejercicio de supervivencia y asegurarse que sus armas ninjas estuviesen en perfecto estado. Cuando termino por un momento se puso a pensar acerca de que trataría su futura prueba, pero no pudo sacar muchas conclusiones acerca de ello, pero él no fallaría, necesitaba el entrenamiento de la jounin.

Con la vista fija en el reloj que colgaba en su cuarto decidió dormir pese a que eran las 9:00 pm, necesitaría de mucha energía para mañana.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cuando despertó extrañamente no se sentía somnoliento pese a que eran las 4:00am, lo más seguro es que fuera producto de la adrenalina y nervios por su futura prueba.

De un buen salto corrió a asearse y antes de marcharse bebió un vaso de agua, que era lo único que se permitiría por ahora. Caminó directo hacia el lugar su instructora le había ordenado ir.

No se distrajo viendo los árboles o el camino, solo pensaba en lo acontecería en su próxima prueba, tal vez algo parecido a una prueba que paso por la academia.

"Tenía 10 y sus demás compañeros cuando uno de sus instructores los llevo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, donde les esperaba un corral lleno de conejos y él supo lo que pasaría, clases de desensibilización después de todo como ninjas se verían envueltos en situaciones de riesgo y el asesinato era una de ellas.

Ser ninja no era una profesión para todo el mundo, no fue de extrañar que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros se negaran y muchos de ellos renunciaran a ser ninjas pues no eran capaces de matar a un conejo "

Si el pasaría por una prueba similar o tal vez una mucha más dura, él estaba preparado.

Conforme fue acercándose al punto de reunión vio dos figuras también llegando, aunque se veían abatidos y podía escuchar sus bostezos.

Patéticos

Aun no se acostumbraba que tendría a esos dos como compañeros por lo que apenas les dirigió una mirada, ahí formando un triángulo espero a la jounin.

Sasuke debió suponer que como ayer la tardanza de la tal Kakashi se repetiría, ella los cito a las 5:00 am y ya habían pasado un buen par de horas y aún no había señales de la llegada de la jounin.

Enfurruñando se deshizo de su mochila como sus demás compañeros, dejándola caer al suelo y justo en ese instante pudo ver a la jounin caminar hacia ellos tan despreocupada como ayer.

Sus compañeros de equipo se levantaron rápidamente indignados. Sasuke ignoro las quejas de sus compañeros poniendo toda su atención a las palabras de la jounin.

-Verán tienen hasta las doce para quitarme uno de estos cascabeles. -mostrando dos cascabeles. -el que logre quitármelos pasará la prueba y no volverá a la academia-. señalo. -en cambio quien falle no solo reprobará la prueba, volverá a la academia sino también será atado a un poste mientras mira como almuerzo. Recuerden tienen hasta las doce sino fallaran. -termino con una sonrisa.

Así que era eso porque no les dijo que no almorzaran, no había sido más que engañado…

-Voy a obtener un cascabel-grito Naruto antes de lanzarse a Kakashi con kunai en mano.

Sasuke ni siquiera la vio moverse, un simple destello y ya estaba inmovilizando a Naruto. Ese era el nivel de un jounin.

El no había esperado una prueba tan difícil, observo rápidamente a su alrededor antes de esconderse entre los arbustos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lo que siguió después de eso fue una mescla de sorpresa, incredulidad, irritación y molestia.

Después de ver a su compañero enfrentarse a Kakashi admitiría en el fondo que Naruto logro sorprenderlo, pero caer ante tan patética trampa de la jounin usando un cascabel como señuelo le dio un buen recuerdo del porque Naruto después de todo era un idiota.

Creyendo que era su oportunidad ataco por la espalda a la jounin antes de ver como sus shurikens fueron a estrellarse contra un tronco, alarmado corrió a esconderse a otro lugar.

No falto mucho antes de encontrarse con su jounin, sabía que ella no lo dejaría marcharse, irritado decidió enfrentarse a ella.

-Yo no soy como los demás-. amenazo

Con su vista aún pendiente en su patético libro esta le respondió.

-Eso ya lo veremos- voz sonaba divertida.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ahí enterrado estando solo su cabeza por arriba del suelo.

Sasuke se sentía humillado, Kakashi lo había derrotado fácilmente y no solo eso sino también se atrevió a burlarse de él.

Refunfuñando evaluaba las formas de liberarse y sorprendió al ver aparecer a su compañera corriendo sin rumbo.

-Sakura.

Ofuscado vio como esta gritaba sin razón antes de desmayarse y pensar que ella sería su compañera durante un buen tiempo (si es que pasaba la prueba de Kakashi)

Lo que lo alarmo, se liberó rápidamente antes acercarse a su compañera para ver su estado, quién estaba totalmente ilesa, quien no tardo en despertar y para el gran fastidio de Sasuke se lanzó a abrazarlo, apartándola como pudo dijo:

-Tengo que apresúrame no me queda mucho tiempo

Las palabras que dijo su compañera después de eso le recordaron porque Sakura Haruno era realmente una molestia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El sonido de una alarma provoco que su respiración se acelerara. Había fallado. Tendría que volver a la academia.

-Lo que creo es que ustedes deberían rendirse de ser ninjas. –les dijo sin más Kakashi a él y a sus demás compañeros.

Sasuke furioso salto a atacarla, pero al igual que antes fue fácilmente derribado. Intento liberase incomodo al sentir todo el peso de Kakashi sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Crees que todo esto es por ti? -le pregunto- Pese a ser el más talentoso de toda tu generación parece que ni siquiera te diste cuenta del verdadero propósito de esta prueba.

¿Propósito?

Si solo en la prueba se iba a evaluar sus capacidades de obtener un cascabel a un jounin ¿Qué más quería evaluar Kakashi?

-Pero si están sencillo de deducir ¿No se preguntaron porque los agrupamos en un equipo de tres? -volvió a preguntar Kakashi.

Si un continuo silencio, Sasuke no sabía que responder al igual que sus compañeros.

La jounin los miro impaciente a la espera de su respuesta, pero al ver que ninguno de ellos sabía que responder dijo:

\- Durante la prueba quería evaluar su trabajo en equipo, pero parece que ninguno de ustedes tubo la suficiente cabeza para descifrarlo. Prueba de eso es que durante la prueba cada uno de ustedes se fueron por su propio lado: Tu Naruto durante toda la prueba lo hiciste todo solo, tu Sakura no estuviste más que pendiente de Sasuke y ni siquiera pensaste por un momento en ayudar a Naruto cuando este estuvo en problemas y por ultimo – Kakashi lo miro desde arriba aumentando su molestia - Eres tan arrogante Sasuke crees que lo demás no te llegan ni a los tobillos en ningún momento pensaste en tus compañeros de equipo como iguales solo los veías como obstáculos en tu camino.

¿Arrogante? Kakashi se había atrevido a llamarlo de esa forma, por un momento tuvo el impulso de gritarle que lo liberara y que le diera una nueva oportunidad de demostrarle su verdadero nivel, él no era un fracasado y el simple hecho de que fallase en su patética prueba no lo probaba.

Él le había demostrado a la jounin su nivel en taijutsu, shurikenjutsu y por último en ninjutsu al ser capaz de hacer una bola de fuego pese a que requería mucho chackra, si todas esas habilidades no lo ponían por encima de sus demás compañeros no sabía más tendría que hacer para demostrarle a Kakashi que el merecía pasar la prueba.

Mas esta volvió dejar de lado su anterior critica a ellos para ponerles un ejemplo, se vio obligado a escucharla y aunque no lo admitiera ella tenía algo de razón.

Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros ¿De verdad necesitaría de ellos?

No lo imaginaba, Naruto era un idiota y Sakura era superficial muy diferentes a el que era hábil …

Sí, pero según Kakashi tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo al igual que Naruto era tenaz y Sakura era inteligente.

Pero si para poder pasar la prueba de Kakashi tendría que trabajar en equipó con ellos, lo haría, por lo que le causó molestia cuando esta les prohibió alimentar a Naruto, por lo cual el niño no podría aportar mucho al equipo cuando volviesen a pasar la prueba (Kakashi había decidido darles una nueva oportunidad).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Habían terminado alimentando a Naruto, Sasuke no era demasiado ingenuo para imaginarse que su maestra no se encontraba presente por lo que había acelerado a Sakura a alimentar a Naruto, pero el abrupto cambio de clima junto a un aire amenazante que desprendía de Kakashi, lo hizo sentirse en peligro.

\- ¡No les dije que no alimentaran a Naruto, soy su instructora y les ordene no hacerlo!¡Espero que tengan una buena excusa para haberlo hecho! - Kakashi se veía más amenazante que nunca.

El fuerte viento le azotaba la cara y se sentía tambalear, pero no retrocedería.

-Usted nos dijo que trabajáramos en equipo y eso hicimos.

-Si es verdad usted no dijo que fuéramos como uno mismo- agrego oportunamente Sakura.

-Sí, sí, sí, usted dijo trabajo en equipo –exclamo Naruto aun amarrado a el poste que la misma Kakashi lo había sujetado.

De pronto el fuerte viento paro y sorpresivamente Kakashi les sonrió.

-Ustedes pasaron la prueba.

Sasuke no entendía a esa mujer.

I

I

Si la historia es un genderbend Kakashi, creo que la interacción de equipo 7 puede cambiar si Kakashi es una mujer, no se Sakura tendría un mejor ejemplo o quien sabe que pase….


End file.
